Trapped!
by twilightsuzuka8890
Summary: Will Sano survive the 21st century! Rating is changed
1. Default Chapter

TRAPPED!!  
  
*I don't own R.K. Got that?! *points at the readers*  
  
(Kamiya Dojo)  
It was a beautiful late spring day at the Kamiya Dojo, and Sano was sitting there with his back leaning on the wooden pillar and chewing on a fishbone as always. The rest of the Kenshin-gumi was doing their normal day- to-day chores. Kenshin was hanging the laundry to dry, Kaoru was trying to teach (hint: TRYING) to teach Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Then, Kaoru looked over to Sano just sitting there chewing on a fishbone and doing absolutely nothing. The sight of it made her turn red from head to toe, and she left Yahiko and stomped toward him.  
"SANOSUKE SAGARRA!!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND DO SOME WORK AROUND THE DOJO FOR ONCE!!!" she yelled in his face and Sano fell to the ground in astonishment. Kenshin and Yahiko both had big sweat drops going down on their back of their heads.  
"Oh, CRAP!!! LUNATIC LADY ON THE LOOSE!!! AHHHH!!!!" Sano got up and ran away from Kaoru, who is now holding a pan in her hand. She finally caught up to him and hit his head with a BANG!!! He fell down senseless. Then, Kenshin and Yahiko came running behind her and stopped. They saw Sano just laying there knocked out and Kaoru standing there holding the pan in her hand, looking terrified on what she had just done.  
'Oh, no!! What have I done?!' She thought to herslef in shear horror. Kenshin broke her thoughts, "Miss Kaoru? Are you all right?"  
"Hey, Kaoru!! Snap out of it!!" yelled Yahiko She quickly came to reality and looked at them. Kenshin walked over to Sano's limp body and checked his pulse. "Don't worry, Miss Kaoru, he's still alive. There's no reason to worry about him. Yahiko, go get Miss Megumi, while I take Sano to his room."  
"Sure, Kenshin." He replied, and he ran out of the dojo to get Megumi.  
"Kenshin, I'm REALLY sorry!!"  
"It's ok, Miss Kaoru. Sano is going to be just fine, that he is." He smiled.  
Kenshin picked him up with much difficulty and stumbled away towards Sano's room.  
'I hope he will be ok.' she wondered.  
  
(In Sano's head)  
Sano was being thrown forward through a vortex of bright light. He couldn't hear himself scream, even if he was. At the end of the vortex, there was a large bright light. All of a sudden, the light flashed right in his eyes. Then, it was blackness afterwards.  
------------------------------------------------- Chapter Two will be coming soon!! This is my first fanfic, so.please review and give some tips on how to improve my future fics. (^_^)V  
Domo Aragato!! *bows* .Donuts 


	2. In the 21st century

Chapter 2- In the 21st Century.  
  
Again.ah!!! Forget it!! You know what I'm going to say!!  
  
Sano woke up on the front lawn of a house that he has never seen before. He saw a girl who was about fifteen years old. He got up and rubbed his head.  
"Oww!! My aching head!! That raccoon girl is going to feel my wrath when I see her!" he growled. Then he realized that the girl was still staring at him.  
"Umm.sir? Do you need help? Are you ok?" she asked as she came to his assistance.  
"Thanks, I'm fine. Do ya know where I am? This doesn't look like Japan." He stood up and straightened himself.  
"Well.You're in the U.S.A. and."  
"What is this U.S.A.?"  
"It stands for the United States of America."  
"WHERE IS THAT?!" Sano panicked.  
"It's right across the Pacific Ocean."  
"Where is that?!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" the girl yelled.  
"Humph!! Fine!! At least take me into your mansion!!"  
"It's not a mansion, stupid."  
"Eh?! What was that you called me?!"  
"Oh, it was nothing. I was just talking to myself, that's all." She shrugged.  
"Hey! At least you would tell me your name!"  
"Only if you would tell me your name!"  
"Fine! My name is Sanosuke Sagarra. What's yours?"  
"My name is Ranu Mauria. Nice to meet you, Sanosuke!!"  
"Call me Sano, for short."  
"Ok." They both went inside of her house. As soon as Sano entered the garage, he looked at his reflection on van window. He screamed and went back towards the wall shaking.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" he yelled pointing at a maroon color van.  
"Oh, that's a van." she said calmly.  
"WHAT DOES IT DO?!"  
"It takes people to different places. Just like a horse carriage, only without the horses."  
"I'm confused." he scratched his head.  
"You see, a van is a type of vehicle that people drive in order to get around. Also, it's faster than a horse-drawn carriage."  
"I see."he said scratching his chin. He took of his shoes and entered the house. As soon as he entered the house, he was terrified at what he saw.  
  
Ok!! This chapter was a bit boring, but yeah. Chapter 3 will be coming soon!!I know that Sano doesn't speak English and Ranu doesn't speak Japanese. Hey!! It's just a fanfic!! So.yeah.PLEASE REVIEW!! Also, I would like to thank those people who read the first chapter and reviewed it!! Domo Aragato!!! *bows deeply* Anyways.donuts (^_^)V 


	3. The evil plot

TRAPPED! Chapter 3 Disclaimer: You know the drill!! So.yeah.onward to reading the third chapter!! Sorry for taking too long in getting this chapter up and ready for you guys to read!! Also, I would like to thank all of those people who reviewed my fanfic. THANK YOU!!! ********************************************************** Horror!!!  
  
Sano was wide-eyed with horror at the sight in front of him.  
"AHHH!!!! THIS HOUSE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY EVIL SPIRITS!!"  
"SANO!! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING LIKE THAT?!" Ranu yelled covering her ears.  
"Oh.sorry 'bout that."  
"You've been forgiven. Hey, Sano?"  
"Yeah?"  
"This house is not taken over by evil spirits."  
"Yes it is!! Can't you see? Everything here is very WESTERNIZED!!"  
"That's what you think. Probably you didn't know that you're in the twenty-first century and that." she was cut off by Sano.  
"WHAT?! I'M IN THE TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY!! I THOUGHT I WAS IN THE LATE 1800's!!"  
"Uh.no.I guess you've been spacing out on me. Why don't you sit down on the sofa over there?" She pointed at the sofa. Sano looked quite uncomfortable about her idea. Then, she added, "Don't worry, it's not going to eat you or something. I'll go and get you a drink." She turned and went to get a drink for Sano. He just stood there in front of the couch and stared at it. In his mind, he was thinking that as soon as he sat down, the couch would have sharp teeth and eat him. He shuddered at his thought. Instead, he sat on the floor. Then, Ranu came back with a glass of water and handed it to him.  
"Thanks a lot."  
"No probs."  
"Whah?!"  
"Oh!! I meant no problem.sorry for confusing you."  
"Yeah, whatever." He drank the glass of water very quickly.  
"Wow! I never knew you could drink water that fast!!"  
"Whatever."  
"What do you mean.whatever?"  
"I dunno."  
"You're hopeless, Sano."  
"Eh? What was that?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
"Oh, really?" Sano eyed curiously.  
"Shut up."  
"Same goes for you." This time, Sano went too far. Ranu's eyes twitched in anger and bonked him on the head. He fell over, clutching his head.  
"HEY!! Why did you do that for!!!"  
"You were getting on my nerves, stupid!!"  
"Feh!! You're so violent!!" Then, Sano noticed something from the corner of his eye. It looked like a really weird camera or something. He crawled towards it very carefully. He sat there and inspected it. Ranu walked over to him and sat next to him. Sano turned and looked at her and asked, "What's this thing?"  
"It's a digital camera."  
"WHAT?! A CAMERA!?" he quickly threw the digital camera up in the air and scooted backwards towards the fireplace. Ranu looked up in horror; for fear that the camera would get seriously damaged. She stood up quickly and caught the camera just in time. She stood there and glared at him.  
"There was no need in doing that." She said coldly.  
"Tha-tha-that THING sucks your soul out of you!!" he yelled, pointing at the camera.  
She started to laugh really hard. She gently put the digital camera on the couch and kept laughing. Sano looked very confused as he sat there gaping at her, wondering what did he do this time.  
"HEY!! What's so funny?"  
"YOU!"  
".I don't get it."  
"You actually think that cameras suck the soul out of you?! That's the most humoring thought I've heard in my life!!"  
"."  
She kept on laughing at him for two more minutes. All of a sudden, she had an evil idea. She turned to him and smiled evilly. Sano noted this.  
  
"Uh.what are you thinking?" he asked warily. - - - - - - - Hello everyone!! I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my first fanfic!! Also, I would like to apologize for taking a long time in updating this story. School and other things get in the way.sheesh.anyways.Read and review and I'll try to get the fourth chapter up!! Thank you!! 


	4. evil plot 2

TRAPPED- chapter 4: The Evil Plot pt. II  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. So.don't sue me because one: I don't have money and two: you're wasting your time and three: you're just plain stupid.SO, ON WITH THE STORY!! Sano: Well duh!! Author: Shut up!! Sano: WHY DON'T YOU?! Author: DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU ROOSTER HEAD!! Sano: Feh!!! Whatever!! Author: *eye twitches in anger and launches herself at Sano, aiming for his neck* YAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Sano: AHHHHHH!!!!!! *Kenshin walks into the master bedroom* Oro?! @_@! *author choking Sano* Kenshin: Now, now.you mustn't resolve to violence that you shouldn't!! Author: Shut up, Kenshin!! Kenshin: @_@!! *author continues to strangle Sano* Kenshin: Uhh.let's get on with the story that you should!! *walks away* *  
  
"Uhhh.what are you thinking?"  
Ranu continued smiling evilly as she turned her eyes down to the power switch of the camera. She pushed the switch and the camera made a soft 'Bling' sound as it turned on. Sano looked terrified at the sound.  
"That camera made a noise!! Get away from that THING before it sucks your soul out of you!!"  
"Oh please!! Cameras don't suck the soul out of you!! That is just superstition. Plus, that superstition is ling dead and more people use it everywhere. Besides, no harm can be done from a mere camera." She lifted the camera and looked at the screen and aimed the camera at Sano. Much to his horror, he knew that she was going to take a picture of him. He tried to scoot back but only to find that he was cornered to a wall.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I don't want my soul taken away from me!!"  
"Oh, quit your whining!! I promise you that this camera will not take your soul away from you."  
"How long will that take? A few minutes or a half an hour?"  
"It will take less than a second, silly." She chuckled and pressed the button, which made a sound of a camera taking a picture. (Hey!! It's a DIGITAL camera) Sano froze with sheer horror in his eyes.  
"Is it done yet?" he asked warily.  
"It's already done!!" she replied happily.  
"What?! It's done already?  
"Yep! I told you it would take less than a second! So.did your soul get sucked out of you?"  
"."  
"Well?"  
"No." he replied quietly.  
"SEE?! I told you that a mere camera won't suck your soul out of you!!"  
"Yeah.you were right.but that doesn't mean that all cameras suck you soul out of people."  
" *sigh* You will never learn." She looked at the picture that she has already taken of Sano. The sight of his picture made her laugh really hard.  
"Hey! What's so funny to you?"  
She continued to laugh.  
"HEY!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! What was that? You wanted to know what's so funny?"  
"Well.yeah." looking very confused.  
"I'm laughing at your picture!! You look so funny!! The look on your face is so humorous!! I'm going to keep this picture for future reference!!"  
"What does that mean?!"  
"Oh, nothing. *sweatdrop* Just forget I said anything."  
Poor Sano looked very confused by her rambling on using his picture for her future amusement. He didn't quite comprehend her rambling.  
"Do you mind in explaining on what you are saying?"  
"Even if I did try to explain things to you, you wouldn't understand a single word I would say. So.I guess it would be a bit hopeless to explain things about the twenty-first century to you."  
"Oh.I see."  
"Hey, Sano?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you want to look at your picture?"  
His eyes widened with fear. "What?! You mean I could look at my picture from that camera?!"  
Ranu chuckled, "Yes, it is a special type of camera that is around in this era. You can do infinite things you can do with the pictures you take."  
"What is the name of the 'special' camera?"  
"It's called the digital camera."  
Sano looked at her in confusion once again. "What is a digital camera?"  
"A digital camera is a camera, silly. Right now it is quite difficult to explain this to you. Umm.just think it is a magical camera with a magical window in the back and it lets you see the previously taken picture that you have taken. It has other settings on it, but they're too complicated to explain."  
"I see. Well, at least we have other things to do."  
"Sano?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was meaning to ask you something."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"How did you end up in my front yard?"  
"Uhh." he scratches his head, "I guess it's a long story, but."  
"But what, Sano?"  
"But.what if you don't believe me?"  
"Sano, I will believe you. Trust me."  
He eyed me cautiously and then he sighed, "Ok, you better sit down for this one."  
"Ok." Sano explained his story and she sat there on the couch and listened to his story. After he was done with his story, she got up and looked at Sano and said, "Wow!! I never knew what Japan was like during the Meiji Era. It would be really cool to visit for awhile!!"  
Sano just sat there gaping at her as if she had just lost her mind or something. She stood there looking very confused.  
"Umm.Sano? Is everything alright? You look like if you've seen a ghost or something. Hello? Are you listening to me? HELLO!!!!"  
Sano was finally brought back to earth. "Huh? What?"  
"Never mind."  
"Did you say something?"  
"I said you looked like you've seen a ghost or something."  
"No, not really. I was kind of surprised of your reaction. How did you know about the Meiji Era?"  
"Ehh.I learned about it in World History class. Unfortunately, the stupid textbook doesn't have enough information about it. Just the basics of the Meiji, nothing in detail. But, anyways, I would like to show you something, Sano."  
"And what is that 'something'?"  
"You'll find out soon enough." she reached down for the T.V. remote controller and pressed the power button. The T.V. turned on. The noise terrified Sano out of his wits. He jumped up and hid behind the loveseat and was on his hands and knees, covering his ears.  
"WHAT IS THAT?!"  
Ranu just chuckled at his funny antics. "It's called a television, Sano. Just think it's a magical plastic box that shows images."  
"Well, whatever this thing is, it is EVILLL!!!"  
  
** Howdy to all peoples!! I would like to thank once again to the person who recently reviewed the third chapter of my fan fiction. Thank you soooooo much!!!! You've given me more hope than ever!! I hope I could get more reviewers for this fic.*sigh* oh, well. I'm trying to finish this fan fiction as fast as I can. I have another story already on paper. Look for it soon!! Anyways, thank you for all your support!! 


	5. The Evil Television

Disclaimer: Look!! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!! What do you people want from me?! Money?! Sheesh! Sano: *Sits up rubbing his neck* Sheesh, girl, I never knew you were THAT violent!! Author: You're the one who started it!! Sano: Feh!! Whatever!! Do you have any sake? Author: I don't, but my dad does, why? Sano: I need to drink it. Author: O.o!! You're underage to drink alcohol!! It's against the law!! Sano: It is?! Author: *gives Sano the 'Well duh!!' look* Sano: Stupid government!! *sits down on the floor, crossing his arms across his chest and sulks* *Kenshin randomly walks in the master bedroom and looks at Sano* Kenshin: *points at Sano* What's the matter with him? Author: He's sulking because he can't have the sake in our basement. On top of that he hates the government and its laws. Kenshin: I guess we should go back to the story that you should. Author: I agree!! *turns to the readers and reviewers* You heard the rurouni, read the chapter and review please!!  
  
Chapter 5: The Evil Television  
  
"That thing is EVILL!!"  
"What do you mean 'evil'?"  
"That, that freaky looking box!!"  
"That box is called a television, smart one," she said sarcastically.  
  
He looked at the T.V. and the images were moving! The images were moving in that box!! "AHHHHH!!!!!! That thing is POSSESSED!!! GET AWAY FROM THAT!!!!!"  
"No it's not!!"  
"We must save the people who are trapped in there!! Hurry before it gets us too, you know!!" he turned around to see her laughing as if there was no tomorrow. Tears were coming out of her eyes while she was laughing and was holding on to her sides. "Hey!!! What are you laughing about?! HEY!! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!"  
"Oh it's nothing."she said wiping her tears, "It's just that your reaction to the T.V. is very amusing. You're very funny Sano. Also, for your information, people aren't trapped in the T.V. and it won't attack us."  
Sano eyed the T.V suspiciously and sighed. "Still I don't trust that THING."  
Ranu shrugged and said, "Fine, whatever. The T.V. is harmless. I'll just show the thing on the T.V. anyways, whether you like it or not."  
"What are you going to show me?" he looked at her with confusion.  
"Oh it's a game," she pointed to the Playstation 2, "it let's you play games."  
O.o! "Huh? What is that?" pointing at the Playstation 2.  
"It's called the PS2 or Playstation 2. It's a video game system, and it let's you play different games with CDs and." she was cut off by Sano.  
"Whoa!! Stop there for a minute!! You lost me a long time ago!! I don't have the slightest clue on what you're saying!"  
Ranu sighed, "Oh well, might as well show it to you rather than explaining it." She picked up the remote for the T.V. and changed to channel three. Sano screamed once again. Then, she picked up another remote and turned on the VCR. Poor Sano became very terrified. He was still hiding behind the loveseat mumbling something about the world coming to an end. Ranu just sighed again and shook her head. She turned on the PS2 and set up her game called Dance Dance Revolution Max. Then, she set up the dance pad and stood on it. Sano peeked over the top of the couch and stared at the T.V. She looked at him and sighed, "Well? Are you going to hide behind there and gape at the T.V. or are you going to watch me?"  
"Watch you do what?"  
"Watch me play this game, silly" she chuckled.  
"What is this game? And are you too old to play such childish games?"  
"First of all, I'm not 'too old' for anything.*pauses for a second* well, almost anything. Anyways, this is a video game for young adults like you and me."  
Sano stood up slowly and eyed the T.V. and looked at her and asked, "What is this game called?"  
She turned and smiled at him, "This game is called Dance Dance Revolution Max 2 or for short DDR Max2."  
"."  
"Sano, just watch and learn."  
"Oh, ok. Umm.how does this thing work?" he asked pointing to the dance pad.  
"This thing I'm standing on is called a dance pad."  
"uhh.you dance on that thing? What kind of dance is this?"  
"I don't know. I'm not really dancing; it's more like stepping on the arrows on the dance pad. I have to follow the arrows on the T.V. and step on the corresponding arrows on the dance pad. Sano, are you getting all this?"  
"Uh.yeah.I think so.start this thing already!!"  
"I will!! There's no need to get all impatient over it!!"  
"Feh!! Spare me!!"  
"Oh, shut up!!"  
"Hurry it up!! I want to see this game!!"  
"Patience, my friend, patience." Then, the main menu came up for DDR Max2 and she tapped her right foot on the down arrow and the highlighted word moved down to the training word.  
"What you're going to train?" asked Sano.  
"Yes, it is the only way for me to get better in this game."  
"Uh huh.let's get with it." Ranu showed the game to him for thirty minutes and then she let him play.  
"I feel very awkward playing such game. I'm failing really badly."  
"It's your first time; you'll eventually get better at it."  
"Yeah, right, whatever you say!"  
"~sigh~ fine, be that way." After they were done playing DDR, Sano became very hungry.  
"Hey, do you have anything to eat?"  
"Yeah, I do have food. What do you want to eat?"  
"I dunno, what do you have?"  
"Well, what do want to eat?"  
"I told you that I don't know what I want to eat!!"  
"I give up.*sigh*" She walks over to the refrigerator and opens it.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the heck is that thing?!" He yelled pointing at the refrigerator.  
"This big thing? It's called a refrigerator. It keeps food fresher, longer. Hmmm.I just sounded like that those people on those refrigerator commercials. I gotta stop watching T.V., it's starting to scare me.*shudders*"  
"What are you rambling about?"  
"I was just explaining what this thing was!!" she yelled, pointing at the refrigerator.  
"Oh.then, why were you talking about The T.V. and this 'commercials'?"  
"Huh? It's nothing.I guess I was voicing my thoughts out loud. ANYWAYS, let's get something to eat, shall we?"  
"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. So.what do you have in there?" he asked; cautiously inching forward towards the refrigerator.  
"Hmmm.let's see.I have some left over macaroni and cheese, some pizza from last night, mom's home cooking, pasta, yogurt, and a lot of tofu."  
"WAIT!! STOP!! Did you just say tofu?"  
"Uh.yes.Why?"  
"I would like some tofu!! What else do you have?"  
'Hmmm.' Ranu thought, 'I guess I need to cook something Japanese since he is from the Meiji Japan.' Ranu looked inside the door of the refrigerator. "I wonder where Mom put that new bottle of soy sauce. Ah!!! Here it is!!" She pulls out the soy sauce out of the holder on the inside of the door.  
"Uh." pokes Ranu on the shoulder, "What are you going to make with the tofu and soy sauce?"  
"I'm going to make something for us to eat, silly! But that's part of the ingredients I need."  
" O.o!! WHAT?! YOU COOK?!"  
"Yes.is that a crime?"  
"Uh.no.it's just that you're kinda young to cook for your age."  
"I take it that you had a bad experience with a girl's cooking back in Meiji Japan, is it not?"  
"Well.you know the girl name Kaoru that I told you about, right?"  
"Yes," she nodded for him to go on.  
"Well, she's a good fighter, but she needs some help in her cooking."  
"I see. Look, Sano, my cooking will be way better than Kaoru's. I think you'll like my cooking!!"  
"I hope you're right." ~~**~~**~~ Sorry if I'm boring you guys half to death. I'm having a writer's block for a few days now.I guess I'm running out of ideas. If you have suggestions, feel free to email me at: ninjashinobu8890@yahoo.com I really need some more ideas!! Read and review. Read and review. Read and review. Read and review. PLEASE!!!!  
  
*Sesshoumaru randomly appears in the master bedroom* Sesshoumaru: Why is this Sesshoumaru not in this story? Author: You're in the wrong anime, smart one. Sesshoumaru: *pulles out Tokijin and points it at the author* How dare you talk back to me, you pathetic human, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands!! You will die!! Author: *sweatdrop* Hehehe!!! Don't kill me, or you won't be in my next fan fiction!! Sesshoumaru: I will agree to your proposal. Go back on it and you will suffer the consequences. Sano: O.o Who are YOU? Sesshoumaru: *glares at Sano* Be quiet human. This Sesshoumaru answers to no lowly human. Author: Sesshoumaru-sama, please leave!! You're in the wrong anime fan fiction!! This is a Rurouni Kenshin not Inu Yasha fan fiction!! *Kenshin walks in with Kaoru and Yahiko* Kenshin: O.o?! ORO?! Who are you? Sesshoumaru: . Koaru: Hey!! What's that on your shoulder? *points to his tail* Author: Uhh.Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru: What, human! Author: I think it is best that you leave right now or you'll be bombarded with more questions. Sesshoumaru: Agreeable. I will come after you are finished with this pathetic story. *disappears with a 'POOF!!'* Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru: O_o!? Author: ANYWAYS, Read and review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks.  
  
Next Chapter: The Encounter with the Stove 


	6. Encounter with the Stove

Chapter 6: Encounter with the Stove  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rurouni Kenshin! A/N: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my first fan fiction and emailed me some ideas for the next few chapters. I would like to apologize for taking along time in getting this chapter up. I'm hoping this chapter would be long and somewhat funny. Anyways, let's continue with the story.  
  
Encounter with the Stove  
  
Ranu set down the tofu and the soy sauce bottle on the kitchen counter and walked towards the pantry.  
"Where did I last put those soba noodles? I know it's somewhere in here." She said to herself.  
'Hmmm...I wonder why she's talking to herself.' thought Sano.  
"Hey, Ranu! Why are you talking to yourself?"  
Ranu poked her head out of the pantry and frowned, "Because I feel like it!! Also, are you going to stand there and look like an idiot or are you going to help me?!"  
" Uhh...I think I will help you." He walked over to Ranu and stood next to her.  
"Could you get those soba packages on the top shelf? It's really high for me to reach, since I'm short for my age."  
"Sure," He reached for the soba packages and gave them to her. "So, are you that confident in your cooking?" He asked her while walking out of the pantry.  
"Yep, my mom taught me how to cook and then I started to cook some simple dishes by myself. It's not hard to learn. All you need to know is the basics and the rest is all easy."  
"And you're fifteen. That's amazing, Kaoru's only seventeen and she's really horrible at cooking than in combat."  
"Kaoru and I are totally opposite of each other."  
Sano glanced down at her with questions in his eyes, "What do you mean 'totally opposites?"  
She put down the soba noodles on the counter next to the soy sauce and tofu and smiled, "What I meant was that she's is really good in fighting and I'm really bad at it, and I'm good at cooking where Kaoru's not so good at it."  
"Oh...I see now. Can we start making something to eat now? I'm hungry!!"  
She rolled her eyes and started to prepare the food. After she was done cutting up the vegetables and the tofu, she knelt down and opened the cabinet door and picked out a wok. She stood up and walked over the stove and turned the knob. Sano looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened in horror. The coils of the electric stove were read under the wok. Sano grasped her right shoulder and pulled her backwards.  
"Hey! What the heck is wrong with you?!"  
"Stay away from that thing!!" He yelled pointing at the stove.  
"And why should I?" Ranu was getting really mad at this point.  
"It's glowing red!! It's possessed!!"  
"It's the stove that is getting hot!! It glows red because it is on high heat. Also, the stove is not possessed! Stop acting like a little child who's afraid of everything!!"  
"But, there's no fire. Why is there no fire!!!" Then he glared at her, "And I'm not acting like a child who is afraid of everything."  
"You sure act like one."  
"Eh? What was that?"  
"Nothing, I was talking to myself."  
"Good. I thought you were implying that I was acting very childish. So what is that thing glowing all red and stuff?" "It's electric, silly. It runs by electricity. And it's called an electric stove. Now, if you would be so kind on letting go of my shoulder so I can turn down the heat on the stove and start cooking the soba noodles."  
"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sano let go of her shoulder and slowly backed away from the stove.  
"Thank you, Sano. Really, Sano, you get paranoid really easily."  
"Do not!!"  
"Ok!! Why don't you go and sit on the couch and wait for your lunch. It will be ready in a few minutes."  
"Hmph! Fine!! I will!" Sano stalked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch with his arms crossed.  
"Sometimes I wonder what he does back in Meiji Japan everyday. Oh well." She went back into cooking the meal for herself and Sano.  
After a few minutes she put the food on the table. At the smell of food, Sano quickly got up and ran towards the table and looked eagerly at the food. His mouth started to drool in hunger.  
Ranu rolled her eyes and said, "Quit gawking at the food and sit down and eat it!"  
Sano quickly sat down on the chair next to Ranu and picked up the chopsticks that she brought out from the pantry that was in a small box. She picks up the serving spoon and scoops the food onto the spoon and gently places the food on the plate. He took the chopsticks and quickly gulfed down the food. Ranu just sat there amazed on how fast he ate his food in a matter of seconds. She looked at her plate; her food barely touched. She sighed in exasperation at his antics and started to eat her lunch. All of a sudden, a thought just came to her, TODAY WAS A SUNDAY!! TOMARROW SHE HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL!! She dropped her chopsticks and stood up and yelled out, "CRAP!! I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TOMARROW!!"  
Sano looked up at her with irritation in his eyes, "What's wrong with you?!"  
"I have to go to school tomorrow! Today is Sunday and tomorrow is Monday!"  
"I thought that girls aren't supposed to get an education."  
Ranu rolled her eyes, "What plant have you been all this time that I've been explaining to you about the future?"  
"Try explaining this to me, will ya?"  
"Fine!" she huffed. "In the late twentieth and twenty-first centuries, kids of all ages of 6 and up are required, by law, to go to school to get an education. Things changed in the past and all kids of all gender had the right to go to school."  
"Oh...Can I have more of those soba noodles? You were right about your cooking! It's better than little missy's cooking. I think she should take cooking lessons from you."  
She blushed at his comment, "Thank you, Sanosuke. I really appreciate you liking my cooking. By the way, you're coming with me to school tomorrow morning, whether you like it or not."  
Sano stood up suddenly, "WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE ME T OYOUR SCHOOL?!"  
"Umm...yeah...I go to high school. What are you going to do here for the rest of the day tomorrow?"  
Sano thought for a moment and replied, "Gamble."  
Ranu did an anime face fall. "You DO know that gambling is illegal, right?"  
"Darn. Stupid future government." He huffed.  
"I have to think up of ways to convince people that you're not from this contry."  
"Fine, do whatever you want. Let's keep on eating. I'm still hungry!"  
Ranu rolled her eyes again, "You're such a pig."  
"Thanks for your compliment."  
"You're welcome." Ranu sat back down and continued to eat her lunch and her mind was started to think up of ways to sneak him into her school without getting into trouble.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* A/N: Howdy peoples!! Sorry for taking a VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, long time in getting this story written and updated. Let's just say my parents are being Nazis about me on FF.net. ANYWAYS, I would like to thank the person who sent me an email about upcoming chapter ideas. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!! I shake my fist at my parents and at high school for giving me too much homework to do!!! *coughs* Please review. I really need it!! Check out my second fanfic called 'What Would You Do for a Klondike Bar?' That story is under Inu Yasha. Or click on my pen name to read it. Thanks you!!!!!!! Read and Review.  
  
Sano: Yeah  
  
Author: Umm...I think they get the point.  
  
Sano: OK (leaves the room)  
  
Author: (O_o)?! *coughs* Anyways, look for the next chapter soon!! 


	7. Author's note! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

A/N: Howdy peoples!!! I've been getting some emails for me to get off my lazy butt, hurry up and update 'Trapped'. I'm on the process of writing the next chapter and typing it up. I WILL UPDATE!! Give me some time. Right now, high school is giving me a lot of stress lately. My teachers decided to give me three projects to do, and on top of that homework and studying for finals. Plus, I am putting all my stories on hold because of my grade in Geometry. I will update this story towards the end of this month. More likely around May 27th. Oh, yes, thank you for giving some great ideas, Noemi-Diaz!! I really appreciated it!! It gave me something more to write and I'm going to use all of them in future chapters. THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!!!! To all of the readers out there please understand and read and review. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE!!! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!!! Anyways, thank you!!  
  
Twilight Suzuka8890 


	8. Confessions

A/N: Howdy peoples!! Sorry if I hadn't updated in awhile. I got an email telling me that I need to and gave me three really good ideas and I'll use all of them. Also, I will be changing the rating and the genre of this story, so keep an eye out. Thanks to those people, who reviewed and sent me an email giving me some ideas. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I feel so loved!! ()V Anyways, let's start with the next chapter, shall we? Sano: Well, duh!  
  
Twilight: I'm trying to get to the story here, Sano.  
  
Sano: Then quit stallin'!!  
  
Twilight: You're the one who's interrupting me, you twit!!  
  
Sano: hmph!! Just get it over with it. I want sake!!  
  
Twilight: No...  
  
Sano: No what?  
  
Twilight: No sake for you. Do you remember what happened last time?  
  
Sano: thinks really hard uhh...nooooooooo...  
  
Twilight: ANYWAYS, let's start with the next chapter. Please read and review. OR ELSE!!!  
  
Sano: Oh...by the way, Twilight doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't sue her or whatever you people call it. Or I'll beat the living daylights out of you!!   
  
Chapter 7: Confessions  
  
As Ranu and Sano were sitting at the table eating their lunch, Ranu felt a little guilty about not telling Sano that she knows a lot about him and what he is. She was trying to find the right words to say that he came from an anime show called "Rurouni Kenshin." He would probably laugh at her and would want proof of it. He's her utmost favorite character in the show for goodness sake!! On top of that, she would have to explain herself to her parents about letting a complete stranger in the house and how is she going to get Sano into her school without getting in trouble with the front office. Also, a wave of doubts entered her train of thought. What if her parents don't believe her story? What if her and Sano get caught by the school? She decided that she would to plan out everything later and continued eating her lunch.  
Sano noticed that Ranu was being unusually quiet during their lunch. He glanced over at Ranu and saw a glazed over look in her eyes and he could tell that she was in deep thought. He wondered what she was thinking about. As he kept staring at her, he started to notice how attractive she was. She had long black wavy hair that was up in done upwards and the ends moved upwards then cascaded downwards. Her hair shined brownish-red in the sunlight, and it looked very soft to the touch. His hand ached to run his fingers through her hair. He studied her further. She wore baggy brown cargo pants and a light yellow t-shirt. Her clothing hugged her figure perfectly. She had dark brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Why didn't he notice this before? She was smart, patient, and not to mention very attractive. Sano mentally slapped himself to clear his mind off of Ranu and returned to his lunch that she made. All of a sudden, he stopped eating and realized that he was slowly falling in love with the girl of the future. That thought shocked him.  
'No!! Bad, Sano, bad!!! Don't think such things about a girl!!' eh thought.  
He put down the chopsticks and sighed. Something else was starting to bother him. Why did Ranu let him into her house so easily? He was a mere stranger to her, and he didn't know anything about her. Nor, she didn't know anything about him, or so he thought. Also, she completely trusted him and she just let him in as if he were a good friend to her. He must as her sooner or later.  
Ranu placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl and looked over at Sano.  
"Umm...Sano?"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Do you want me to take your bowl for you?"  
"Uhh...yeah, sure. Thank you."  
Ranu stood up and picked up both bowls and walked towards the sink and placed them inside and started to wash them. Sano stood up and rested his arms on the countertop and stood in front of her while she was washing the dishes. He had to ask her why she let him into her house so easily and how can she be so trusting. But how will he ask her? He rested his head on his folded arms and pondered. Ranu looked up from her task and looked at Sano in the eye. The way he was looking at her was quite unnerving. Sano chose the moment to ask her.  
"I have something to ask you."  
Ranu blinked. "What is it?"  
"Why did you help me and let me into your house? I'm a complete stranger to you and yet you helped and put forth a lot of trust in me. Why?"  
Ranu closed her eyes and sighed. She knew she would get this type of question sooner or later. She quickly dried off her hands on a towel and turned to Sano.  
"Why don't we sit down on the couch for this?"  
"Uhh..ok."  
Sano and Ranu walked over the family room and sat on the couch. Ranu sat on one and Sano sat on the other end. Sano looked at her with questioning eyes. Ranu took and a deep breath and started to explain everything to him.  
"I've been meaning to tell you this, so might as well do it right now. First of all, I already knew you were Sanosuke Sagara. You see, you're a character from my favorite TV show called Rurouni Kenshin. Also, you're one of my favorite characters in the series. That's why I let you into my house and put a whole lot of trust in you."  
Sano just sat there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe in what he was hearing. He was from a TV show?! A character?! He didn't want to believe it. He looked at her. He needed proof.  
"Do you have any proof that I'm a so called 'character' from a TV show?"  
"Yes, I do have proof." She got up and searched through her video collection. She picked up a video and inserted it into the VCR. She got up, turned the TV on and turned to the right channel to watch the VCR and started to play one of the recorded episodes of Rurouni Kenshin. Sano sat there, once again, dumbfounded. He was lost for words. How can he be on TV when he was sitting here in the family room? He looked at her with widened eyes and looked back at the TV. He couldn't believe it. This was all too confusing. He didn't know what to say. He was too confused. She chuckled at his antics. Sano sharply turned towards to her.  
"What are YOU laughing at?!"  
"I'm laughing at you, silly."  
"Why?!"  
"I find your reaction very amusing to watch." (She sounds like Sesshoumaru for some odd reason. I don't know. I think I'm imagining things. sigh Oh well.)  
"Hey!! It's not everyday that you see yourself on TV and just finding out that you were a made up character for a TV show!!"  
"Sano, I understand how you feel. I would be traumatized as well if I found out that I was fake."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Sano mumbled.  
"Umm, not really. If I was in your place, I would start to panic."  
Sano sat there on the couch and thought of all the things he just saw. He was suddenly thrown out of his musings when Ranu stood up and said, "I think we should let this go for now. We need to think of some ways to get you to come to school with me without getting caught and..." she suddenly stopped and turned towards the door leading to the garage. Her eyes widened. Sano turned around when he heard some strange noise coming from the other side of the door.  
"Hey, what's that weird noise?"  
"That's the garage door." She looked at her watch; it was three in the afternoon. "Crap!! My parents aren't supposed to be home for another three hours!! Why are they home early!!" She quickly turned to Sano, "Quick!!! Hide!! I don't want my parents to know that you are here!!!" She stopped when the door started to open.  
'Oh no...I'm sooooo busted!!'  
  
Hi there readers!! Ok, I lied about the updating around May 27th, GOMEN NASAI!!! Anyways, I updated now. Sorry I took sooooo long in getting this chapter down. So yeah, read and review and tell if you like it or not. I'm open for comments and some advice. Domo arigato!! ()V  
  
Sano: Are you going to tell them the next chapter?  
  
Twilight: Not yet, I haven't even started on it yet.  
  
Sano: Then get to it!!!  
  
Twilight: I will!! Leave me alone!!  
  
Sano: Fine!! Do you have any more sake?  
  
Twilight: no...you don't need sake. It's bad for you.  
  
Sano: growls and punches a hole in the wall and walks out of the room  
  
Twilight: (Oo)?! HEY!!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT HOLE, STUPID!! Chases Sano with a stick 


End file.
